In meeting the goals and objectives of FMIC, the center continues to: -Service and maintain state-of-the-art equipment for unlimited access by intramural scientists. -Provide investigator training in the use and analysis of fluorescence and optical-based techniques. -Develop and optimize experimental protocols in collaboration with intramural scientists. -Maintain and develop state-of-the-art analysis tools and protocols in collaboration with investigators -Monitor and incorporate emerging fluorescence and optical technologies that will support the mission of NIEHS into FMIC. During this fiscal year, FMIC has collaborated and supported 37 Principle Investigators from 8 branches/laboratories within the NIEHS DIR. Some publications from this FY resulting from work in the center is listed in the bibliography below: Bibliography Yan Y, Yu L, Castro L, Dixon D. ERalpha36, a variant of estrogen receptor alpha, is predominantly localized in mitochondria of human uterine smooth muscle and leiomyoma cells. PLoS One. 2017;12(10):e0186078. PMID: 29020039; PMCID: PMC5636123. Xu P, Morrison JP, Foley JF, Stumpo DJ, Ward T, Zeldin DC, Blackshear PJ. Conditional ablation of the RFX4 isoform 1 transcription factor: Allele dosage effects on brain phenotype. PLoS One. 2018;13(1):e0190561. PMID: 29298325; PMCID: PMC5752003. Whirledge SD, Kisanga EP, Oakley RH, Cidlowski JA. Neonatal Genistein Exposure and Glucocorticoid Signaling in the Adult Mouse Uterus. Environ Health Perspect. 2018;126(4):047002. PMID: 29624291. Westmoreland JW, Mihalevic MJ, Bernstein KA, Resnick MA. The global role for Cdc13 and Yku70 in preventing telomere resection across the genome. DNA Repair (Amst). 2018;62:8-17. PMID: 29247743. Thomas SY, Whitehead GS, Takaku M, Ward JM, Xu X, Nakano K, Lyons-Cohen MR, Nakano H, Gowdy KM, Wade PA, Cook DN. MyD88-dependent dendritic and epithelial cell crosstalk orchestrates immune responses to allergens. Mucosal Immunol. 2017.. PMID: 29067999. Tang S, Fang Y, Huang G, Xu X, Padilla-Banks E, Fan W, Xu Q, Sanderson SM, Foley JF, Dowdy S, McBurney MW, Fargo DC, Williams CJ, Locasale JW, Guan Z, Li X. Methionine metabolism is essential for SIRT1-regulated mouse embryonic stem cell maintenance and embryonic development. Embo j. 2017;36(21):3175-93. PMID: 29021282; PMCID: PMC5666621. Takaku M, Grimm SA, Roberts JD, Chrysovergis K, Bennett BD, Myers P, Perera L, Tucker CJ, Perou CM, Wade PA. GATA3 zinc finger 2 mutations reprogram the breast cancer transcriptional network. Nature communications. 2018;9(1):1059. PMID: 29535312; PMCID: PMC5849768. Snyder RJ, Hussain S, Tucker CJ, Randell SH, Garantziotis S. Impaired Ciliogenesis in differentiating human bronchial epithelia exposed to non-Cytotoxic doses of multi-walled carbon Nanotubes. Particle and fibre toxicology. 2017;14(1):44. PMID: 29132433; PMCID: PMC5683528. Shalaby KH, Lyons-Cohen MR, Whitehead GS, Thomas SY, Prinz I, Nakano H, Cook DN. Pathogenic Th17 inflammation is sustained in the lungs by conventional dendritic cells and TLR4 signaling. The Journal of allergy and clinical immunology. 2017. PMID: 29154958. Prasad R, Caglayan M, Dai DP, Nadalutti CA, Zhao ML, Gassman NR, Janoshazi AK, Stefanick DF, Horton JK, Krasich R, Longley MJ, Copeland WC, Griffith JD, Wilson SH. DNA polymerase beta: A missing link of the base excision repair machinery in mammalian mitochondria. DNA Repair (Amst). 2017;60:77-88. PMID: 29100041. Ohno M, Moore R, Myers P, Negishi M. Co-Chaperone-Mediated Suppression of LPS-Induced Cardiac Toxicity Through NFkappaB Signaling. Shock (Augusta, Ga). 2018;50(2):248-54. PMID: 30010631. Oakley RH, Ramamoorthy S, Foley JF, Busada JT, Lu NZ, Cidlowski JA. Glucocorticoid receptor isoform-specific regulation of development, circadian rhythm, and inflammation in mice. Faseb j. 2018:fj201701153R. PMID: 29672221. Nair VS, Gu C, Janoshazi AK, Jessen HJ, Wang H, Shears SB. Inositol Pyrophosphate Synthesis by Diphosphoinositol Pentakisphosphate Kinase-1 is Regulated by Phosphatidylinositol(4,5)bisphosphate. Bioscience reports. 2018. PMID: 29459425; PMCID: PMC5857911 Miao YL, Gambini A, Zhang Y, Padilla-Banks E, Jefferson WN, Bernhardt ML, Huang W, Li L, Williams CJ. Mediator complex component MED13 regulates zygotic genome activation and is required for postimplantation development in the mouse. Biol Reprod. 2018. PMID: 29325037. Meng C, Zhou J, Papaneri A, Peddada T, Xu K, Cui G. Spectrally Resolved Fiber Photometry for Multi-component Analysis of Brain Circuits. Neuron. 2018;98(4):707-17.e4. PMID: 29731250; PMCID: PMC5957785. Martin NP, Myers P, Goulding E, Chen SH, Walker M, Porter TM, Van Gorder L, Mathew A, Gruzdev A, Romeo C. En masse lentiviral gene delivery to mouse fertilized eggs via laser perforation of zona pellucida. Transgenic research. 2018. PMID: 29442214. Lyons-Cohen MR, Nakano H, Thomas SY, Cook DN. Imaging Precision-Cut Lung Slices to Visualize Leukocyte Localization and Trafficking. Methods Mol Biol. 2018;1799:237-46. PMID: 29956156. Kumar A, Triquigneaux M, Madenspacher J, Ranguelova K, Bang JJ, Fessler MB, Mason RP. Sulfite-induced protein radical formation in LPS aerosol-challenged mice: Implications for sulfite sensitivity in human lung disease. Redox Biol. 2017;15:327-34. PMID: 29306790; PMCID: PMC5756054 Kang HS, Kumar D, Liao G, Lichti-Kaiser K, Gerrish K, Liao XH, Refetoff S, Jothi R, Jetten AM. GLIS3 is indispensable for TSH/TSHR-dependent thyroid hormone biosynthesis and follicular cell proliferation. The Journal of clinical investigation. 2017. PMID: 29083325. Huang H, Tang S, Ji M, Tang Z, Shimada M, Liu X, Qi S, Locasale JW, Roeder RG, Zhao Y, Li X. EP300-Mediated Lysine 2-Hydroxyisobutyrylation Regulates Glycolysis. Mol Cell. 2018;70(4):663-78.e6. PMID: 29775581. Horton JK, Stefanick DF, Zhao ML, Janoshazi AK, Gassman NR, Seddon HJ, Wilson SH. XRCC1-mediated repair of strand breaks independent of PNKP binding. DNA Repair (Amst). 2017;60:52-63. PMID: 29100039; PMCID: PMC5696015. Horton JK, Stefanick DF, Caglayan M, Zhao ML, Janoshazi AK, Prasad R, Gassman NR, Wilson SH. XRCC1 phosphorylation affects aprataxin recruitment and DNA deadenylation activity. DNA Repair (Amst). 2018;64:26-33. PMID: 29477978. Hashiguchi T, Shindo S, Chen SH, Hong JS, Negishi M. Sulfotransferase 4A1 Increases Its Expression in Mouse Neurons as They Mature. Drug metabolism and disposition: the biological fate of chemicals. 2018;46(6):860-4. PMID: 29626075; PMCID: PMC5931435. Haam J, Zhou J, Cui G, Yakel JL. Septal cholinergic neurons gate hippocampal output to entorhinal cortex via oriens lacunosum moleculare interneurons. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A. 2018;115(8):E1886-e95. PMID: 29437952. Gu Z, Alexander GM, Dudek SM, Yakel JL. Hippocampus and Entorhinal Cortex Recruit Cholinergic and NMDA Receptors Separately to Generate Hippocampal Theta Oscillations. Cell Rep. 2017;21(12):3585-95. PMID: 29262336; PMCID: PMC5745065. Gu C, Nguyen HN, Ganini D, Chen Z, Jessen HJ, Gu Z, Wang H, Shears SB. KO of 5-InsP7 kinase activity transforms the HCT116 colon cancer cell line into a hypermetabolic, growth-inhibited phenotype. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A. 2017;114(45):11968-73. PMID: 29078269; PMCID: PMC5692527. Garbacz MA, Lujan SA, Burkholder AB, Cox PB, Wu Q, Zhou ZX, Haber JE, Kunkel TA. Evidence that DNA polymerase delta contributes to initiating leading strand DNA replication in Saccharomyces cerevisiae. Nature communications. 2018;9(1):858. PMID: 29487291; PMCID: PMC5829166. Chen SH, Sung YF, Oyarzabal EA, Tan YM, Leonard J, Guo M, Li S, Wang Q, Chu CH, Chen SL, Lu RB, Hong JS. Physiological Concentration of Prostaglandin E2 Exerts Anti-inflammatory Effects by Inhibiting Microglial Production of Superoxide Through a Novel Pathway. Molecular neurobiology. 2018. PMID: 29492849.